grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcia Layston
A writer, known for her rather difficult nature. Early Life Born in London, she grew up in the countryside. She was rather isolated mainly due to her insufferable personality and known to not get on with anyone she met. As a result of her isolation she began to write and soon enough managed to make some money as a result. Soon she was drafted into being one of the contestants for The Job season 5. During her time on the show her rather unpleasant and difficult nature is on full display and it showed how she could never get on with virtually anyone. She soon enough was fired as one of the candidates The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 Darcia moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live from Volume 31. Volume 32 Darcia was among those fed up with the presence of Mrs Campbell in the town who has caused such grieve with the town, and she decided to host a meeting in her house to try and figure out an idea as to how to get rid of Mrs Campbell. At the meeting was Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Kevin Davis, Roger Harding, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, David Jenkins, Jill Jenkins and Mrs Holland. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. After the chaos that Mrs Campbell had caused reaches its climax with her trying to get the keys to the town, Darcia is among those who denounce Mrs Campbell when she attempted to find support from someone in the town. Realising no one like Mrs Campbell ran away just before the town start chasing after her. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, Darcia is among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.